Coming Together
by Tengen-myou
Summary: Sucky title, any suggestions for a new one would be appreciated...This is another story where Ichigo and Rukia switch places. Rukia Urahara is a normal high school student. That is until she meets the shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. PLEASE just give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first story, I love reading stories where the roles are reversed between Ichigo and Rukia. However they always seem to be missing something, in my opinion. So I wrote this one in order to try and find a unique way to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, if I did, I would be so rich that I wouldn't have to be typing on this crappy laptop**

**Chapter 1: Death is a strawberry**

The sun was setting on the small town of Karakura. A comforting orange glow washed over the students as they all exited the front gates of the high school, reveling in the joy of being released from a long day of boring orientations. A petite dark haired girl stood at the gate shielding her eyes a little from the sun.

"Ja ne, Urahara-san!" A busty young girl with orange hair called, waving at the dark haired girl.

"Good bye Inoue-san!" she called back, her voice laced with sugary sweetness, a practiced smile adorning her face.

Rukia had been an orphan for as long as she could remember. There was no memory of her childhood other then a pair of soft and watery violet eyes. To be honest she couldn't remember anything until about age six when she wandered the streets and lived on her own, learning how to fight and steal to survive, until she was finally found and taken into a foster home at age ten. Rukia was a troubled youth. Her elementary days had been filled with fighting and expulsions as she was shuffled from foster home to foster home, unable to establish any roots or make any friends. It wasn't until junior high that she perfected her good girl appearance, while keeping her fighting spirit under the surface. She still fought to protect herself and others but her flawless façade made it hard for anyone to pin anything on the small girl. However after a particularly bad experience with one of her foster families Rukia decided she was done with the adoption system and decided to run away. That night she met a strange man named Kisuke Urahara, he had taken her in over night and the next morning brought her back to her social worker. It was common knowledge among all orphans that once you reached the tender age of four the chances of being adopted dropped to one in one million and got slimmer and slimmer as the years went passed.

However not even two days later it was official, Rukia was adopted at age fourteen and took the surname of Urahara. Rukia was a little suspicious of her foster father and demanded to be allowed to live in her own apartment where he would pay the rent. Urahara agreed immediately on the condition that she would work in his shop and spend 'family' time with Ururru and Jinta, two other children in the Urahara household. Rukia had a surprisingly happy life with Urahara, Tessai, Ururru and Jinta, in the next year she had taken the entrance exam to Karakura high school and scored wonderfully. Now age fifteen Rukia Urahara was ready to begin high school and start a new. Life was almost normal.

She sighed and took a step forward, preparing for a long walk to her fathers shop. When she turned the corner, her piercing lavender eyes landed on a group of about five boys skate boarding near a few telephone poles. Her eyes drifted down to the vase of fresh flowers that laid overturned at the base of one pole, and she felt the anger surge within her. Rukia's mouth turned into a tight line and her eyes became steely as she approached the boys. They all looked up when they heard her shoes tapping softly on the pavement. A few whistled while another made a comment, but they all stared, their dirty thoughts practically visible on their faces. Rukia was a very pretty girl, while not overly mature in the height or bust department she held a sort of beauty and elegance found only in members of the higher class, but most of all her eyes were the most arresting shade of violet.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing walking home all by herself?" one asked approaching the small girl

Rukia didn't answer, instead opting for her own question.

"Do you know what that is?" she asked, her icy voice cut through his confidence like a hot knife through butter.

"Aw come on girl…" he said reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Touch me and you'll be sorry." Rukia said through gritted teeth, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the handle of her school bag.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked slyly his fingertip ghosting over her shoulder.

But that was all it took for Rukia to snap, she immediately swung her bag, against his face, sending him sprawling to the pavement. With a swift kick to the ribs she effectively knocked the wind out of him and one well-placed kick to his temple rid him of his consciousness.

"You think you can do that to one of my boys and get away with it?" the leader of the gang asked, eyes narrowed.

He swung a punch at her jaw but she merely ducked underneath his arm. Rukia dropped to the ground leaning on her hands and preformed a spin kick knocking his legs out from under him and making the leader fall face first onto the ground. She quickly stood up before using her foot to ground his face into the pavement, stomping on it a few times for good measure.

The remaining three boys coward at the small demon that stood before them, taking a deep and calming breath Rukia turned her attention towards them with a glare that could freeze hell.

"First question!" she shouted, causing them all to flinch. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the overturned little vase of flowers.

"Uh um…" one stuttered as the other two continued to cower in fear.

"You in the middle! Answer me!" Rukia commanded.

"It was uh probably some offering for some kid who died here…" he said.

Rukia leapt at him, wrapping one arm around his throat and hooking the other one under his arm sending him crashing to the ground her knee digging into the base of his spine.

"Correct!" She affirmed, standing. "Next question, why is it turned over on its side?"

"I uh…I…" One of the two boys stammered.

"Spit it out!" Rukia threatened.

"Well when we were skateboarding down here we probably knocked it over and…" but he never got to finish as Rukia leapt into the air and landed her foot in his face while smacking the last one in the face with her bag, sending them both to the ground.

"Now apologize! Or next time I'll make sure that when people come here to leave an offering it will be to you!" Rukia seethed, flames of fury burning in her violet eyes.

"WE'RE SORRY!" The now conscious boys said, picking up their freshly fallen comrades, and dashing away.

Rukia watched with arms crossed, sighing away the last of her frustrations as the boys continued to stumble their way down the street. When she was sure they were gone Rukia turned to face the telephone pole, a small comforting smile on her face. The dark haired girl knelt down to pick up the overturned bottle and flowers.

"I'm sorry for what they did, some people are so inconsiderate." Rukia said.

"That's okay." A meek voice said, as a little girl probably no older then seven stepped out from behind the pole she was using as her hiding place, a smile gracing her young and innocent features.

Rukia's life was almost normal, but she would never be able to relate with her friends all because of one secret that had haunted Rukia all through her life.

"I'll bring you some fresh flowers tomorrow." She promised the small girl holding out a pale hand.

The other girl laid her own slightly translucent hand on Rukia's and giggled slightly at the memory of such a small girl defending her.

"You're my hero Rukia-chan." The girl confided.

No one knew her secret, not even her adopted family. Rukia tried her hardest to ignore it, but at a certain point that became impossible because she also started to care. They were the only constants in her ever-changing life and she had come to rely on their presence.

"Well I better get home see you tomorrow!" Rukia said turning away and walking down the street.

"Ja ne nee-chan!" the girl called waving.

Rukia turned just enough to wave and catch a last glimpse of the girl, the small chain sticking from her chest where her heart should have been if not for her premature death, her brown pigtails which shaded her eyes from Rukia and the blood that stained half of her adorable face, before the girl faded into nothing.

At age fifteen Rukia was finally living with a wonderful foster family, was given the independence she so desperately wanted, got into one of the best high schools in the area, and she could see and talk to ghosts. Life was almost normal.

-Page Break-

"Ah carrot-kun!" the drunk blonde slurred at the orange haired male that walked into the office, a familiar scowl on his face. "Do you need anything?"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably as Matsumoto Rangiku pressed herself against him, and rested her chin on his chest. He gave her a small push and that was all it took to coax her into getting off of him and stumbling to the couch in the tenth division.

Ichigo Kurosaki was an extraordinary shinigami. He was the most powerful unseated officer ever known, his power only coming up a tad short to Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai the captain commander of the soul society. He had started off in the eleventh division, never really having much talent in kidou, but the skill he lacked in magic he made up for in swordsmanship. He was able to beat Zaraki Kenpachi, and was boosted to become a captain. But a life of paperwork was not a life for Ichigo, and by pulling a few strings, the Kurosaki's were nobles after all, he was able to remain an unseated member in the tenth division, allowed to go on as many missions as he wanted.

There was a chuckle from the desk of the tenth division captain, and Ichigo leveled a glare at the white haired young man. Hitsuguya Toshiro was his own kind of prodigy and unlike Ichigo had accepted the life style of rules and regulations as a captain. They had both gone through the academy together and still remained close friends.

"How may I help you?" Hitsuguya began. "Mr. Carrot." He added as an after thought.

Matsumoto immediately sat up from her place on the couch and stumbled over to her captain's desk, a worried expression on her drunken face.

"Oh no captain, a carrot! I hate carrots they taste yucky!" Matsumoto whined. "Save me from the carrot taicho!" she pleaded pulling Hitsuguya into a tight hug, smothering him with her overly developed chest.

"M-M-MATSUMOTO!" Hitsuguya screamed trying to free his head.

Ichigo merely laughed at the poor suffering boy and Matsumoto soon fell into the same fit of laughter and in turn released her white haired captain. Hitsuguya gasped for air, his cheeks stained red. Without something to hold onto Matsumoto stumbled back and collapsed on the floor. Both Ichigo and Hitsuguya stared at the motionless body for a moment before turning to look at each other.

"She gonna be okay?" Ichigo asked.

"If she's not that's her own fault." Hitsuguya said shrugging. "Anyway what do you need Kurosaki? I didn't call you so you must need something."

"Yeah, actually, I was wondering if my request had gone through…" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

If there was one thing Ichigo loved more then being a shinigami it was his small and dysfunctional family. Ichigo had two little sisters, Yuzu and Karin. They were twins but complete opposites, Yuzu was soft and kind, with fair hair and amber eyes. Karin was tough and had a major attitude. Her hair was black and her eyes were dark. His obnoxious father, Isshin Kurosaki, had stepped down from being the captain of the eleventh division in order to become an academy teacher and the head of the Kurosaki family after the death of his mother, and before he had even entered the academy. Ichigo was unique when compared to most; he had a shock of unruly orange hair and smoldering amber eyes, and a scowling, but handsome face put it all together. The family used to be filled with laughter and light-heartedness. That was until Masaki died, and all the happiness seemed to die with her. Yuzu immediately fell into the role that their mother had once filled, Karin had vowed to be strong and to never cry again becoming more callous, and Isshin had made it his mission to make the family enjoy themselves more, acting like a complete idiot, to try and make his family happy, to cover the hurt he held inside. The biggest change perhaps was found in Ichigo. A once kind hearted and happy child Ichigo was never the same after his mother died. He had taken it the hardest, he had been with her.

Imagine his displeasure and anxiety when he discovered that Yuzu and Kairn would be graduating from the academy and would be put on their first field test. He had demanded that he be the one to take them on the field, it was his turn to patrol Karakura town anyway and he jumped at the chance to take his sisters with him.

Hitsuguya gave him a look as he shuffled through his paperwork until he found the paper he was looking for. He scanned it quickly before looking back up at Ichigo. The orange haired male could feel the sweat forming on his forehead from the anticipation. Finally Hitsuguya looked up at him, handing him the paper.

"Have fun in the real world Kurosaki." Hitsuguya said focusing back on his paperwork.

"Arigotou Toshiro." Ichigo said grinning like an idiot as he read over the accepted terms and conditions of his agreement.

"That's Hitsuguya taichou to you! And tell the girls I wish them luck."

-Page Break-

Rukia thanked her lucky star when she saw the final stretch of sidewalk that would lead straight to Urahara Shoten.

"Finally!" she exclaimed to no one.

However she paused mid step when she saw a black cat saunter onto the sidewalk. The cat glanced at her before walking in a circle before sitting and merely watching her.

"Yourichi-san?" Rukia called, watching the cat closely for any reaction.

The cat flicked its tail and Rukia grinned before approaching the black feline. Yourichi was a stray cat that Rukia had found while she was living on the streets.

_Flashback_

_Rukia dashed down the sidewalk, easily outrunning the older man who had owned the bakery. She finally deemed it safe enough to slow down, and was walking when she had passed the alley. Perhaps it was the sickening meow of displeasure, or maybe the twisted giggles of the boys, but for some reason Rukia turned and stared into the darkness. Three boys, obviously older then her were standing in a semicircle trapping a black cat against a wall. One was holding a rather pointy stick, another was holding and throwing rocks at the animal, and the last one was taking pictures. Rukia's eyes fell to the ground, she wanted to help but could see no way of doing so. They were bigger then her and she didn't know how to fight. A soft meow reached her ears and Rukia looked back up, golden eyes locking with hers, and for a moment it seemed as if she was looking in the mirror. _

_She was just like the cat, a victim of the streets, someone who alone wouldn't last very long. Without thinking Rukia dropped her freshly acquired bread and ran at the boys hitting one heavily with her shoulder, knocking him down. The other two watched in shock as she scooped up the cat and dashed down the alley. Soon they gave chase pelting her with rocks. But Rukia ignored them even as one stone struck her in the head hard enough to draw blood. She continued running until she made it into the park and wedged herself between the plastic slides shielding the cat from the brunt of the attacks. They stayed in that position until finally the boys got tired and moved away. When she was sure they were gone Rukia slid her thin form out of the small area between the slides. She fell back on her butt in the sand and released the cat, reaching up and wiping the blood from her head. _

_The cat looked at her curiously as Rukia inspected the bruises along her pale arms. After a moment of silence Rukia looked up at the cat that was staring at her, she smiled reassuringly._

"_It's okay, you can go now if you want." Rukia mentioned._

_The cat still didn't move, instead the cat moved closer licking one of the bruises that stained her hand. Her sand paper tongue tickled Rukia and she giggled, before stopping as her stomach twisted in hunger. Rukia's smile disappeared remembering her stolen bread that probably now lay cold on the ground. Tears burned in her eyes, but she fought them as the cat rubbed its head on her hand._

"_It's okay, I'll find something else to eat." Rukia tried to reassure, her stomach letting out a loud growl._

_The cat paused in it's rubbing before dashing away. Tiredly the small girl watched the animal disappear on the horizon, and she knew she would never have enough energy to steal more food that day, so she stood slowly and wandered to a small plastic tunnel in the sand and climbed in where a makeshift pillow rested along with a worn blanket. She tried to force herself into sleep but her hunger made it difficult. Just as her eyelids grew heavy she heard a strained meow and Rukia had just enough energy to drag herself out of the tunnel where the cat was waiting, a bag of food in her mouth._

"_What?" Rukia asked confused. _

_The cat nudged her again, before pushing the food closer to her. Slowly she sat up and began to eat the rice, and chicken that was provided for her. After she had finished eating her fill she turned and looked at the cat._

"_Thank you." Rukia answered gratefully._

_The cat merely winked one of its golden eyes and lay down at Rukia's feet. The dark haired girl began to scratch the cat behind its ears earning a loud purr. As she continued to pet her Rukia realized the cat didn't have a collar and assumed her to be a stray. _

"_Here you go." Rukia said, placing the remaining food in front of the cat._

_The feline looked at her curiously, unsure of what to do until Rukia nodded grinning. The cat ate the rest of the food slowly and Rukia continued to pet her._

"_I think I'm gonna name you!" Rukia exclaimed suddenly. "But what? How about…" she began to ponder until and idea struck, I call you Chap…"_

_She was cut off by the wind as it whispered in her ear a single name, one she hadn't even thought of._

'_Yourichi.'_

"_Hmmm." Rukia began, brows furrowing. "I know this name may sound odd, but how about…Yourichi…?"_

_The cat nodded slowly and Rukia smiled at her human like characteristics. _

"_Are you sure you like it…Yourichi I mean." Rukia spoke quickly to clarify._

_Yourichi walked and curled into Rukia's lap as she continued to massage the cat's head behind her ears. Rukia took that as a yes. _

_End Flashback_

It was from that day forward that Rukia and Yourichi came to depend on each other. Rukia would protect and provide a place for Yourichi to stay, and without the cats help Rukia would have starved a long time ago. Unfortunately she wasn't allowed to take the cat with her into her foster homes, but luckily they were reunited when she found out that Yourichi had already belonged to the Urahara family.

She turned at the corner, into the dirt plot in front of the Urahara Shoten. Tsking as she noticed the broom lying on the ground, she placed the cat and her bag onto the ground and picked up the broom, leaning on the handle. Rukia contemplated for a moment about finishing Urruru's chores when a loud meow broke her train of thought.

"Yourichi?" she asked puzzled, turning towards the feline. "What's wrong…oh!" Rukia exclaimed her violet eyes landing on a deep purple and black butterfly that floated gracefully around the yard.

A sudden childish urge struck Rukia and she dashed forward swiping at the butterfly trying to catch the graceful insect. However every time she seemed to get close to it, something would cause it to fly just above her outstretched fingers. She let out another dissatisfied grunt as she missed the butterfly for the fifth time, finally giving up. Rukia walked towards the shop and slid open the door, Yourichi took the chance to dash inside before Rukia slammed it closed.

"Ah! Rukia-chan is that you?" her fathers flamboyant voice called from deep within the shop.

"Hai otou-san." Rukia confirmed, still a bit peeved, while gracefully sliding over the counter with the cash register and grabbing an apron along with a cleaning cloth.

Slowly she cleaned the counter in small circles, dazing off. Something black and purple fluttered into her vision and she looked up shocked as the butterfly landed gently on the bridge of her nose, bringing a sweet smile to her face. Suddenly the thumping of wood clogs filled the shop and the butterfly immediately stirred, and flew from her nose.

Rukia turned pouting. "Awww you scared it away otou-san!"

Urahara Kisuke was a handsome and mysterious man. He was at a decent height and had a muscular body build hidden by an open green and white kimono jacket, coupled with a light green under kimono shirt, and pants that complemented the jacket. A green and white striped bucket hat hid his sandy blonde hair and his eyes from view, a large wooden cane was clutched in his right hand, a green and white fan in his left and on his feet he wore wooden clogs. A care-free smile split his rugged face as he laid his eyes on his daughter. Slowly he walked towards Rukia, Yourichi who had been sleeping contently on the counter perked up and began to purr at the shopkeepers appearance.

"Ah! Ohayo Yourichi-san." The man said tiredly petting the cat.

"It's the middle of the afternoon Otou-san!" Rukia sighed rolling her eyes.

Urahara pretended that he just noticed her and grinned, despite his earlier greeting. He leaned against the counter allowing his eyes to wander over Rukia, as she turned back to her work.

"My my Rukia-chan, you do look awfully good in an apron, you should wear one more often neh?" Urahara said suggestively.

Rukia punched her father in the jaw and Yourichi's purring immediately ceased as she bit the man's hand growling threateningly. Urahara pouted whispering to the cat when suddenly his eyes landed on the small butterfly still fluttering in the air. His face turned serious and his eyes flashed as he reached a hand out. The insect flitted lightly onto his hand and the room was silent for a moment, Rukia watching in awe. She almost thought she saw a frown cross his face.

"Rukia dear?" he asked in a forced lighthearted voice. "Can't you go outside and finish Urruru's sweeping, the poor girl got caught up with…other matters and never finished it."

Rukia had never heard her father act so serious before, it scared her tremendously, so she nodded and slipped the apron off before grabbing the broom on the way out.

-Page Break-

Ichigo excitedly shunpoed as quickly as he could back to his house, anxious to tell his family about the new development. Unlike in the other noble houses the Kurosaki manor had no servants bustling around. Masaki Kurosaki had insisted on doing all the housework herself and when she died Yuzu demanded that she was allowed to do the same. So the Kurosaki house remained servant-less.

"Tadaima!" Ichigo called as he slid open the front door.

"Welcome home ni-san!" Yuzu cried, stepping out of the kitchen holding a ladle in her hand.

"Ichi-nii." Karin acknowledged. "What did they say?" she asked trying to mask the anticipation in her voice.

"Yes! What did they say? What did they say? Yuzu asked excitedly.

"We'll discuss it over dinner," he answered. "Where's the old goat?"

But before either of his sisters could answer him a foot came flying towards his face. Ichigo quickly ducked to avoid it, sending his father crashing to the floor.

"Nice try old man." Ichigo commented dryly. "But if you want to catch me off guard your going to have to mask your energy a lot better then that."

The dark haired man sat up, an idiotic grin plastered to his flattened face, as his bright eyes landed on his sons scowling face.

"Ahhhh! You are getting better my son! Masaki would be proud!" Isshin responded flashing a bright smile and a thumb up.

Ichigo rolled his eyes before slamming his fathers face back into the floor with his foot, effectively muffling Isshin's next rant. Ichigo walked past his father's prone body, slamming open the door to the backyard and slamming it roughly behind him, trying to control his anger and annoyance. With his back turned towards the house Ichigo let his eyes fall upon the weeping willow, his mothers favorite tree. Ichigo closed his eyes as the memory of the day when they had first planted the tree washed over him.

_Flashback_

_A young Ichigo sat on his knees staring up at his mother as she began covering the baby tree's roots with fresh soil, and patting it good naturedly with her hand. She looked over at Ichigo expectantly and he immediately leaned forward as well and patted the soil just like his mother._

"_There, all secure!" she said smiling and dusting off her hands._

"_All secure!" Ichigo repeated, his own silly grin splitting his adorable face. _

_She placed a warm and reassuring hand on his cheek, smiling so sincerely that Ichigo felt the warmth and love radiate from it. Using her thumb she removed a few splotches of dirt from his face. _

"_Ichigo Kurosaki you are the most adorable little boy in all of soul society!" Masaki said, laughing and placing a large wet kiss on his forehead._

"_Ahh mom!" Ichigo said, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration even though the smile never left his face._

_She giggled and shifted slightly, her pregnant belly making it difficult to maneuver. She sat on the ground looking at the tree smiling and little Ichigo crawled over to her gently laying his head on his mother's swollen stomach._

"_Mama? Why did we plant a weeping willow?" Ichigo asked, his own amber eyes fixed on the sprout._

"_Because it's my favorite tree." She answered._

"_But why Okaa-san?" Ichigo asked confused. "It sounds like such a sad tree."_

"_Because Ichigo, it was my mothers favorite tree and had been passed down as my family symbol for generations." Masaki said._

"_Why is it called a 'weeping' willow?" Ichigo asked, brow furrowed._

"_Well my mother told me that when she passed on that her spirit would be locked inside the tree trunk and she would watch over me for the rest of my life, crying in happiness of all I would accomplish." She explained, running her fingers through Ichigo's messy hair. "So when I pass on I'll be in this tree watching over you and the new baby."_

"_Mommy!" Ichigo exclaimed sitting up. "You're not going anywhere are you?" Ichigo asked, eyes glassy._

"_I will some day." Masaki admitted._

"_But not soon?" Ichigo asked, tears threatening to leak from his eyes._

"_No not soon at all." Masaki reassured._

_End Flashback _

The door to the house slid open again and Ichigo glanced behind him. Isshin Kurosaki stood before him a serious look on his face. Ichigo rolled his eyes at his father's expression, not believing it for a second.

"What do you want goat chin?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin was silent as he approached his son, stopping at the base of the weeping willow. He placed a hand on the thick trunk.

"How is Masaki?" he asked Ichigo, his eyes fixed on the tree.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering his father. "You still believe in that nonsense?"

"Of course." Isshin stated. "If I don't who will?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes again and looked away from his father.

"They said yes didn't they?"

Ichigo's head snapped up as he stared at his father wide eyed. Isshin merely stared back, unafraid and confident.

"W-what?" Ichigo asked slightly confused and taken a back.

"Yamma-ji is going to let you take your sisters." Isshin stated more then asked.

Slowly Ichigo nodded and Isshin sighed, turning his eyes back to the tree.

"I don't want them to go." Isshin confided.

"But it's better they come with me isn't it?" Ichigo asked.

"Honestly I don't know about that." Isshin answered.

"What? You don't trust me?" Ichigo asked defensively.

"I do, but I don't know if you would be able to see through your brotherly duty. To put aside your protectiveness and allow them to grow as Shinigami." Isshin said.

"But I can protect them!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I know you can." Isshin said resting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and smiling. "I would rather them not become shinigami at all."

Ichigo nodded agreeing completely with his father. After their mother died Ichigo tried to do everything in his power to keep them from becoming Shinigami but Yammamato would hear none of it. The Soul Society was already low on able-bodied Shinigami, and the Kurosaki's, as one of the most powerful and promising line of soul reapers couldn't spare anyone, which is why Isshin still remained in the Gotei 13 as an unseated member like his son.

"But I'm glad Yamma-ji listened to my wishes for once." Isshin said.

"What?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I had asked Yamma-ji to allow you to take your sisters to the real world." Isshin confessed. "And I'm glad to see he said yes."

"How did you know he said yes?" Ichigo asked.

"He sent a hell butterfly earlier." Isshin said smiling.

The backdoor slid open revealing two very excited twins.

"He said yes!" Yuzu exclaimed running and hugging her father tightly before latching onto Ichigo.

"When do we leave?" Karin asked running up to the rest of her family.

"Later tonight." Ichigo answered, watching as his father swing Yuzu around.

"Then we should pack," Karin said, before nodding towards Yuzu. "Come on Yuzu!"

"Ahh! Hurry up you two we're leaving after dinner!" Ichigo shouted.

Isshin watched in amusement as Ichigo dashed towards the house, and barked orders to the girls as he was smothered with clothes and other objects that were thrown down the stairs at him.

"We NEED to pack light!" Ichigo tried to explain, as Yuzu tossed yet another one of her stuffed animals down the stairs.

"Light as in…?" Karin asked, leaving the question open ended.

"Like a spare uniform and your Zanpakuto, that's it!" Ichigo said.

"Pfft yeah right." Karin said, rolling her eyes.

"Aww your so mean Ichi-nii!" Yuzu pouted.

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head, as Yuzu gave him the puppy dog look.

"Fine you can take a few stuffed animals…" He began.

"YAY!" Yuzu exclaimed disappearing into the room.

"But your still carrying it by yourself!" Ichigo called after her.

"So it seems like you have everything prepared." Isshin commented, standing behind his son.

"Yup." Ichigo agreed.

"So where are you planning on staying?"

Ichigo paled and scrambled to his feet, running to the bookshelf and pulling out an atlas of the human world. Frantically he searched through the pages, trying to find a suitable place or them to stay. A deep laugh stopped his actions and Ichigo whirled around, leveling a glare at his father.

"What's so funny old man?" Ichigo snapped.

"I thought you would forget about that so I arranged a place for you to stay already." Isshin answered.

"Oh really?" Ichigo sighed rolling his eyes.

"Yup." Isshin reassured. "I sent him a hell butterfly earlier."

-Page Break-

Urahara frowned as he listened to the message the small insect had carried to him. When the message was finished it flitted away and landed on the counter awaiting his response.

"What did it say Kisuke?" a deep, rough voice asked.

Urahara sighed and ran his hand along the black cats back while glancing at Tessai, Ururru, and Jinta.

"Who's it from?" Ururru asked curiously.

"Isshin Kurosaki, his son and two daughters, are coming to the human world and he wants them to stay here." The shopkeeper answered.

"Are we Mr. Kisuke…?" Tessai asked.

"Of course not." Urahara said harshly. "Rukia should not be exposed to such things."

Tessai, Ururru, and Jinta disappeared into the shop, agreeing completely with their employer. Once they left Urahara sighed and went to a shelf pulling out a list of available property for sale.

"Kisuke you can't shelter her forever."

"Yeah? Well I'll be damned if I don't try." Urahara mumbled.

The cat purred again, rubbing against his legs, and the shopkeeper let out a weary sigh, before bending down and lifting the cat into his arms.

"Really, I'm not trying to shelter her…" Urahara began. "Think of it as…prolonging the inevitable."

The cat merely stared at him with her golden eyes and Urahara looked away before placing her on the counter next to him. A moment of silence passed before the cat stretched out a lazy paw and tapped a picture of a modest house for sale. Urahara looked up at the cat surprised. The feline merely looked at him before yawning and resting her head on her paws. Kisuke grinned and grabbed the book.

"Arigotou Yourichi! You're a genius!"

-Page Break-

"OOOOH! I'm haunting you!" A middle-aged man with glasses moaned as he circled Rukia.

The dark haired girl ignored it and continued to sweep. The man made another cliché ghost noise and knocked the broom out of her hand. Rukia gritted her teeth and stopped herself from glaring at the idiotic ghost, before bending over and grabbing the broom.

"Wow you look good in an apron…" The ghost commented quietly.

"That's it!" Rukia growled whirling around, prepared to assault the ghost with the broom.

She froze when she saw her father standing there a grin on his face and Yourichi held securely in one arm.

"I'm sorry Rukia-chan, I didn't know that relieving you of your duties would make you so angry…" Urahara teased.

The dark haired girl flushed and shook her head, clenching the broom tightly in her hand.

"Oh no Otou-san, there was just a fly bothering me." She quickly excused, her cheeks turning pink.

"I see." Urahara nodded before gesturing to her. "Come in Rukia dear, we have much to discuss."

Rukia nodded walking towards Urahara, very aware that the ghost was still following her.

"He's your father?" The ghost mused to himself. "He looks like a pedophile. I'm almost afraid of going in there…"

Propping the broom onto the side of the door and fighting back the urge to laugh Rukia disappeared into the shop. The ghost moved to follow her but Urahara stopped him and poked him in the head with the tip of his cane before pushing past him into the shop. In a flash of light the ghost disappeared.

-Page Break-

Ichigo walked silently towards the Senkaimon. Yuzu walked on his right chatting animatedly with Karin about what the real world would be like, while his dark haired sister nodded, adding a comment in every now and then. He was nervous, not only because he had no idea where they were staying but the realization that his sisters were his full and utter responsibility weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"Hitsuguya-taicho!" Karin exclaimed her cheeks reddening.

The white haired captain nodded towards her, as a small smile ghosted across his face.

"Karin-san, Yuzu-san." He said, as Matsumoto, who seemed to have sobered up considerably, bowed towards them.

"Hitsuguya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho." Yuzu repeated, returning the low bow.

"Aww, I told you last time sweetie! You should call me Ran-nee-san." The woman said brightly, going in to suffocate the poor girl with one of her hugs.

Ichigo quickly blocked her path and was almost tackled to the ground in one of her death grips. Yuzu giggled as Matsumoto pouted at her older brother.

"What are you doing here Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Hitsuguya-taicho." The white haired boy snapped. "I came to see you and your sisters off, is that a crime?"

Ichigo shook his head, and gave a half smile to Hitsuguya, who returned it. Matsumoto pulled away, and after making a comment that made Ichigo's face burn with embarrassment, the group slowly walked towards the senkaimon.

"The gate will be opened in five minutes." One of the Kido masters announced, before turning back to work on the gate.

"Good luck." Hitsuguya said, to break the tense silence around them.

Karin nodded, her cheeks still pink, while Yuzu smiled and offered the small captain thanks.

"We'll all miss you a great deal!" Matsumoto said matter-of-factly.

"Two more minutes."

Ichigo looked out towards the setting sun, and sighed. He quickly said a silent prayer to his mother's spirit, to protect Yuzu and Karin. He almost added himself, but decided against it, he didn't need the protection as much as his two younger sisters, and besides he didn't deserve it, not from her.

"One more minute, everyone prepare to standby."

Matsumoto and Hitsuguya stepped back and waved towards the Kurosaki siblings one last time. Yuzu waved back animatedly before grabbing Ichigo's hand, her bag clutched in the other. Karin nodded towards the two tenth division commanders before turning towards the gate. Ichigo flinched as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He turned, a glare prepared for the owner of the hand, but it melted away when the serious face of his father confronted him.

"Be safe." Isshin commanded.

Ichigo nodded, a concentrated expression occupying his features, compared to his normal scowl.

"The gates are now opened."

Ichigo felt Karin grab his hand and grip firmly as he slowly led his two sisters into the blinding whiteness of the Senkaimon. Isshin watched his children go, and he clenched his fists at his sides.

"Aww don't sweat it, Isshin-kun." Ukitake reassured, as he approached his old time friend.

"Yeah, Yamma-ji knows what he's doing." Kyroaku added.

"I hope so." Isshin responded.

A hell butterfly flew from the Senkaimon and fluttered gracefully towards Isshin. The head of the Kurosaki family allowed the small creature to alight on his finger as he silently listened to the message from Kisuke. A grin broke out on his once worried face, causing his two friends to look at him confused.

"What's that Isshin?" Kyroaku asked.

"A message from Urahara, and boy is he going to be pissed."

-Page Break-

Rukia smirked as she continued to quietly eat her food. Her father was off on another one of his drunken rants, and Tessai was desperately trying to usher the shopkeeper away from the table so he could compose himself. But the smaller man was putting up one hell of a fight.

"Rukia! RRRRRUUUUUKKKIIIIIAAAA!" Urahara whined, fighting against Tessai, who had his large arms wrapped around him.

"What is it you old drunk?" Rukia asked, still focusing on her food.

"Aww Rukia-koi that's soo cold!" the blonde man pouted.

Her face grew red and she slammed her chopsticks on the table before sending Urahara an embarrassed glare.

"You're my legal father! Start acting like one!" Rukia sputtered.

Urahara giggled like a schoolgirl before easily ducking out of Tessai's reach and leaned over the table, making Jinta grown in displeasure, and Urruru stare at him astounded. Rukia's face became even redder as the older man leaned towards her, their faces only a few inches apart. She could smell the alcohol on him, and even though she felt the urge to smack him hard upside the head, her embarrassment had her frozen.

"You can't come here for a little while, my little Rukia-chan!" Urahara rambled drunkenly.

"W-What?" Rukia stuttered.

"From now on you'll go straight home after school okay?" the man clarified, sounding and looking considerably less inebriated.

Rukia blinked at him, unsure of how to respond to this new request. Of course she would do it, this was her father, but a pang of loneliness shot through her and it must of shown on her face because Urahara let out a low fatherly chuckle.

"Just until I say so 'kay?" he reassured, placing a heavy hand on her head.

Rukia nodded, smiling slightly. Urahara had taken her in when she knew nobody else would have. He provided for and supported her in all aspects; and she trusted him. There was nothing she could deny him.

"Now give me a good bye kiss!" he slurred.

Except that. Rukia's face reddened from anger this time and she really moved to smack her adoptive father, but Yourichi beat her too it. The cat hissed threateningly before scratching Urahara in the face, sending the man reeling.

"Ahhh! Yourichi-chan! How can you be so cruel?" the man wailed, covering his bleeding face.

The cat hissed again, and Rukia was about to scream curses at the wounded shopkeeper, when suddenly a loud bang rang through the shop. The dark haired girl stood and looked around worriedly. The other two children also stood, pushing their way towards the back of the shop.

"Jinta! Urruru! Don't!" Rukia protested, trying to grab her siblings and protect them, even going as far to climb over the dinner table.

In less than a minute Urahara was back on his feet, seemingly sober and before she could move past him, he grabbed Rukia.

"Tessai, it's time for Rukia to leave." Urahara said sternly, turning her around and giving her a slight push.

Tessai lifted the girl off the table and quickly made his way to the door. Rukia fought desperately against his grip, kicking her legs, and protesting about her duties as an older sister.

"It's alright Miss. Rukia." Tessai reassured. "We'll take care of it, I'm sure we'll see you soon."

"But…I…" Rukia began as Tessai placed her on the porch, thrust her school bag into her face and dropped her shoes next to her, before slamming the door shut. "I didn't even get to finish dinner." Rukia pouted, slipping on her shoes and walking off the porch, and continuing her way towards her apartment.

Urahara waited for Tessai to return before he stood and stormed into the depths of his shop, the tall man following after him.

-Page Break-

"We're almost there." Ichigo reassured Yuzu who tightly clenched his hand.

"Stop being a wussy." Karin huffed, but her own hand tightened around her brothers, as the group of Shinigami headed towards the light.

The orange haired teenager felt his sisters hold their breath as they stepped through the gate and it immediately closed behind them. He felt Karin's hand fall from his own as Yuzu's grip only tightened.

"Wow." The blonde girl whispered in awe.

The Kurosaki siblings stood in a large rocky area, a cloudless, and sunless blue sky above them. Ichigo immediately recognized it as the training grounds under Urahara Shouten, remembering his own reaction to the large underground area. Karin scrutinized the place and then turned towards her siblings boredly.

"So this is the human world?"

"No." Ichigo, answered shaking his head. "We're under Urahara Shouten, a shop in the real world."

"Aww." Yuzu sighed disappointed. "I thought this was the material world."

"Don't worry Yuzu," he said, giving the small girls hand a reassuring squeeze. "You'll see it soon."

"Well how do we get out of this place?" Karin asked, scraping the dusty ground with the bottom of her sandal.

"There's a ladder over there." He answered, using his free hand to point to it.

Both girls turned to see a long ladder that disappeared into the sky. Ichigo relieved himself of Yuzu's hand and walked towards it. After a moment he realized the twins weren't following him.

"Come on!" he insisted, waving them over.

Karin, straightened her shoulders, while Yuzu clutched onto her arm and slowly the two girls, with their brother made their way to the ladder.

"Here, I'll climb up first," Ichigo stated, mounting the ladder.

Ichigo was about halfway up when Karin steeled herself and began to climb too.

"Karin what are you doing?" Yuzu squeaked anxiously.

"I'm climbing this ladder, what does it look like?" the dark haired girl asked sarcastically.

"But Ichi-nii, said…"

"Come on Yuzu, you can't expect him to make all of our decisions for us. We're shinigami now!"

The blonde twin looked at her counter part reluctantly before slowly following her brother and sister up the ladder. When Ichigo reached the top he pushed on the trap door, but it wouldn't budge, usually it was left clear for visiting shinigami, but it seemed as if it had been covered for some unknown reason. He tried again, using more force this time, but still it didn't budge. Ichigo was growing frustrated, so he released the ladder and gave one more hard push and the trap door swung open with a loud bang. The more experienced shinigami felt himself falling and he quickly clung to the ladder. Before he had an opportunity to climb out of the large room, he saw two vaguely familiar faces peering down at him.

"Wow." The boy whistled lowly. "The boss wont be too happy about this."

Ichigo ignored the boy, not greeting either child, he was never good at remembering names and he had forgotten theirs. After he pulled himself out of the hole in the floor, Ichigo heard shouts and the slamming of doors before he heard the loud thudding noises of Urahara Kisuke's shoes as he approached the trap door. In minutes Ichigo finally pulled Yuzu up and the trap door was slammed behind them.

"Ah Kurosaki-san, I just received a hell butterfly about your arrival." Urahara said, hiding the lower half of his face behind his trademark fan.

Ichigo glanced at the older man and could tell he wasn't happy about the young shinigami's arrival. The carrot top straightened himself, glaring at Jinta who was openly gawking at Yuzu.

"Hat and clogs," he began. "Meet my sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu, Karin this is old man hat and clogs."

"Kisuke Urahara." The shopkeeper supplied, lowering his fan to reveal a somewhat forced smile and offered an extended hand. "And those two children are Urruru and Jinta, and the big guy is my assistant Tessai." The big man grunted at the mention of his name and bowed to the Kurosaki sisters.

Yuzu took it politely while Karin merely nodded at the older man. After their awkward introductions, Urahara straightened and raised his fan, trying to hide his expression of displeasure.

"It's nice to see you all." Urahara began. "But I must ask you all to leave now."

"What!" Ichigo cried in protest.

The man with the hat, no longer bothered to force the cheeriness in his voice, instead he looked at Ichigo seriously.

"Your father was mistaken, I have no room for you or your sisters here." Urahara stated.

Ichigo, growled and glared at the man but Urahara still didn't back down. Slowly the orange haired teenager stepped down.

"Well than where are we supposed to stay?"

"Don't worry!" the shopkeeper replied, with a grin. "I've made arrangements for you and your sisters." He replied shoving a book into Ichigo's face.

-Page Break-

"Thank you Yourichi!" Rukia said, gratefully.

The cat purred as Rukia ran her hand along its sleek black fur. After she had left Urahara's and arrived at her apartment Yourichi was sitting on her doorstep next to Chinese take out, and an apology note from Urahara she assumed. She had quickly eaten the delivery he had ordered for her, and prepared for bed. She yawned tiredly and stood from her seat and headed towards her bedroom, the cat following behind her. Rukia opened her window, before crawling under her Chappy comforter.

"Good night Yourichi." Rukia mumbled as she immediately fell asleep.

"Good night Rukia." A feminine voice said, and if anyone looked closely enough the shadow of a woman could be seen, tucking in the small girl before leaping out the window.

-Page Break-

Rukia had no idea why she had woken up from her deep sleep. She lay in her bed clenching her blanket, angry with herself. There was school in the morning and here she was lying awake. Suddenly there was a crash in her kitchen, and the raven-haired girl tensed, realizing that she must have woken up because of a similar noise. Slowly she crawled out of her bed and groped around in the dark for the bat she kept near her bed. Silently, she crept out of her bedroom, and started to make her way towards the kitchen. She felt something fly past her face and she froze, slowly she turned her head and saw a butterfly disappear into her open bedroom door. Sighing in relief, Rukia continued to make her way into the kitchen. Her heart was beating so fast it hurt, as her eyes fell on an ominous shadow standing in her living room. With a shaking hand she flicked on the light switch and raised her bat ready to strike.

-Page Break-

Ichigo whirled around as the bright fluorescent lights flicked on and he was then met with pain. Lots of pain. Ichigo hopped on one foot, cursing and gritting his teeth as he glared at the small dark haired girl that stood across from him her bat poised to strike again.

"Dear God you little demon what the hell was that for!" he growled.

"Get the hell out of my apartment!" Rukia yelled.

"Wait…" Ichigo began puzzled. "You can see me?"

"Of course I can see you!" Rukia exclaimed. "I was the one that just hit you with a bat remember? I can always remind you!" She threatened.

"You shouldn't be able to see me!" Ichigo insisted.

"And why the hell not!" Rukia shouted.

"Because I'm a shinigami!" Ichigo answered.

"A shini-what?" Rukia asked puzzled.

"A shinigami." Ichigo answered.

"You know what, it doesn't matter what you are, because soon you're going to be dead meat!" Rukia shouted swinging the bat at him again.

Ichigo quickly stepped out of the way, and through the wall making Rukia drop the bat in astonishment.

"What the hell!" She mumbled, confused, just as Ichigo stepped back into her apartment.

"Oh believe me, I'm just as confused as you are." He assured her.

**A/N: Okay so here's the first chapter, the second chapter is already in the works and should be posted VERY soon. Other than that PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to get discouraged, and I actually want to finish something and reviews really help. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Strangers Sacrifice**

"You're a spirit…that much is obvious." Rukia muttered, pacing back and forth, dragging the bat behind her. "But how…" she trailed off, turning towards him again.

ccShe narrowed her eyes to examine him thoroughly. He couldn't be any older than sixteen, and was at least a foot taller than Rukia. He wore strange black clothes, and a large sword, that looked kind of like a butchers knife was attached to his back. His arms were crossed against his chest, and he looked at Rukia with a scowl on his face. Her violet eyes locked with his amber ones before she unconsciously found herself staring at his bright mop of orange hair.

"What obnoxious hair." She muttered. "I've never heard of a spirit dying their hair before."

Rukia reached up a tiny hand to pull at it but Ichigo quickly swatted it away, in annoyance, apparently not as deaf as she had thought he was.

"I didn't dye my hair you stupid midget!" the teenager exclaimed.

"Oh." She said, taken aback, ignoring the midget comment. "I never knew someone could have such…orange hair naturally." Rukia scowled, leaning the bat against the wall next to her.

"Like you have room to talk!" Ichigo cried, looking her over.

If Ichigo just judged by her height, he would have guessed this girl was only twelve years old, the top of her head barely reached his chin. She had short dark hair and piercing amethyst eyes. He glanced over her apparel lazily, and didn't bother to hide his grimace. Her small body was covered in fluffy pink footey pajamas decorated with cartoon Rabbits. Rukia must have noticed the look he was giving her because she flushed and crossed her arms over her tiny chest.

"You have no right to look at me like that! You shouldn't even be in here!" Rukia defended.

"You shouldn't even be able to see me!" Ichigo argued.

Both teenagers glared at each other, before their anger was replaced by curiosity. Deciding to be the bigger person, Rukia pulled out one of her kitchen chairs and gestured for him to do the same. He stared at her warily for a few minutes before slowly lowering himself into the seat. Sighing Rukia sat and gestured towards him.

"What!" he demanded, the hostility still present in his voice.

"Well…" Rukia gritted out, trying to keep her temper in check. "Generally when you break into someone's house they throw you out and call the police, instead I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself."

Ichigo snorted in disbelief and crossed his arms. Rukia sent him an icy glare until he turned to look at her with a roll of his eyes.

"Now what?" he asked her.

"Explain…" Rukia seethed.

Though he knew he shouldn't he slowly began to tell Rukia about the Soul Society and shinigami. She stood up and grabbed a small pad of paper and a pen, he assumed it was to take notes, and he continued on.

"So that about does it." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Uh huh." Rukia said, chewing lightly on the end of the pen, before locking eyes with him again. "LIAR!"

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed standing as the pen Rukia had just chucked at him bounced off his forehead.

"I said LIAR!" She shouted again, standing as well. "You're story doesn't even check out!"

"What! What do you mean my story doesn't check out! You didn't even know about my story until I JUST TOLD YOU!" Ichigo defended.

"That may be true, but I've been able to see spirits all my life and I have never heard about or seen any of these 'shinigami's' or 'Holeo' things!" Rukia said, utilizing air quotes, like every other good teenager.

"Hollows you idiot, HOLLOWS!" Ichigo groaned.

"So you really expect me to believe that when you die you go to a mysterious and magical place called the 'Soul society' where spirits live in peace and harmony. But there are big bad monsters called hollows that eat souls and so shinigami basically destroy the creatures and save them?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah pretty much, its a little more complicated than that but…" Ichigo began.

"Bull. Shit." Rukia snapped. "I bet you're just some perverted nerd who got to excited while role playing or something and your poor dorky heart couldn't take it!"

Ichigo was just about to retort when Rukia chucked the small notepad at him. His years of shinigami training awarded him with super fast reflexes and he easily caught the projectile. He looked skeptically at the note pad and his eye began to twitch. It was undeniably a picture of him, the spiky orange hair and the large sword were a dead give away. The only problem was…he was a…bunny? He looked closer and saw that he was indeed a bunny and was fighting…a squiggly bear? Looking at the picture and then Rukia Ichigo squinted and his scowl deepened.

"Wow your drawings suck."

In the blink of an eye Rukia had kicked him in both his shins, as hard as she could. Ichigo had seen the attack coming and had greatly underestimated the small girl's strength. He felt his legs buckle from the pain and he landed on his hands and knees. He pushed his self up so he was kneeling, and he found himself almost eye level with the girl in front of him. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at him with a devious smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't know great art if it got up and bit you in the butt you disgusting creature!" Rukia said cruelly.

"You stupid midget…" Ichigo began, eyes narrowed.

This time Rukia kneed him in the chin sending him reeling backwards. She quickly moved forward and put one of her small feet on his chest, keeping him from moving.

"Listen to me you wanna-be anime character!" Rukia snapped. "I. AM. NOT. A. MIDGET."

Ichigo's initial shock wore off pretty quickly and he wasted no time, in grabbing her leg and knocking her off of him. She shrieked and flailed her short limbs, but Ichigo was too fast and too strong. He had her pinned to the floor on her stomach in less then a minute.

"W-what are you doing!" Rukia cried outraged, her cheeks flushed and pressed against her tiled kitchen floor.

Ichigo was straddling her back and had her arms pinned above her head with one hand while the other was placed firmly on her head. He pushed down on her head gently as a threat.

"I'm making sure you can't hurt me anymore you psychopath!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia furiously tried to struggle against Ichigo, but it appeared as though the orange haired shinigami had won. She kicked at him furiously but he merely shifted his body weight. Finally she stopped, out of breath. When her body went limp, Ichigo considered releasing her from his death grip. Slowly he let go of her wrists, which proved to be a big mistake. The small girl took the opportunity to slap and punch every inch of Ichigo she could reach. It took five minutes for Ichigo to capture her wrists again, and this time he didn't let go.

"DEAR GOD WOMAN!" he shouted, the stinging on his cheek signifying that there would be a bruise there later on. "This is what I get for letting you go!"

Rukia tried to struggle again, but it turned out to be futile. Slowly she let her body go limp and she closed her eyes breathing deeply. Ichigo, eased his weight off of her, and once he was on his feet he let go of her wrists. Immediately Rukia flipped over and glared at Ichigo's retreating back.

"Where are you going?" Rukia demanded standing.

"I have more important things to take care off." He said shrugging non-chalantly. "I'm not going to bother with a brat like you."

The orange haired teen began to phase through her wall, until suddenly he was wrenched backwards by his ear. When he reentered the apartment, he saw Rukia the rage evident on her face. She gave another hearty tug on his ear, before releasing it.

"Damn you, you freakin' midget." Ichigo cursed, and moved out of the way as Rukia prepared to abuse his shins again. "Stop doing that!" he commanded.

"Where the hell are you going without giving me a proper explanation of why the hell you invaded my home on a school night!" Rukia demanded.

"I already explained to you shorty!" Ichigo insisted.

"I meant the actual reason!" Rukia shouted.

"Look," Ichigo said exasperated. "I don't have time for this, I'm after a holl…"

Ichigo paled and Rukia merely gave him a questioning look. Quickly he dashed towards the door and yanked it open. A wave of tremendous energy shot through the open doorway. It was so great it knocked Rukia off her feet and she landed hard on the tile floor. Desperately she gasped for air, it felt as if a large and powerful pressure was crushing her lungs. The orange haired shinigami turned his head towards Rukia and the small raven haired girl met his eyes. Confusion and terror was evident on her face. Ichigo gave her a small reassuring smile before slamming her apartment door behind him. Immediately the pressure lessened and Rukia could finally breathe easy. She sat on her floor for a minute before scrambling to her feet and racing across the room before she crashed into her balcony doors.

Her brain was screaming at her to turn around and go back to sleep, to pretend that all of this was some crazy dream. But no matter how much she told herself this, she continued to fumble with the lock on the door. Finally she wrenched the door open and the pressure was back, but it didn't feel as intense as before. Rukia ran over to the railing and leaned over it. She looked frantically up and down the street below her apartment but she didn't see anything. The cold metal bit into her abdomen making her shiver, but she still scanned the asphalt looking for something…anything that would cause the tremendous pressure that had swept over her. But there was nothing, no sign of the thing that could cause such pressure and no sign of an orange haired shinigami.

"Of course not." She chastised herself. "I knew from the beginning that he was just some lonely spirit, and he just had to leave." She convinced herself, turning to head back into her apartment.

As her hand touched the knob that would lead back into her apartment a long and terrible scream reached her ears. It was a screech of pain and agony, but most of all it was a scream of hunger and it shook Rukia straight to her core. There was another loud wail and the immense pressure returned again, and her chest constricted. Struggling, she pushed herself away from her door and stumbled her way back to the railing. She collapsed against it, holding on tightly and she looked back out into the street. A small light brown haired girl, wearing a black uniform like the orange haired boy who called himself a shinigami. She was limping and she stopped for a moment to take a rest. Rukia was about to call out to her when another scream tore through the air.

She quickly looked over and saw a large black creature with a large hole in its chest. It's body was gigantic and it's arms whipped around as it roared again, sending chills racing up and down her spine. A large bone white mask covered its face, with weird black and red markings across its surface. It had large square teeth that dripped with blood. Rukia couldn't help but lean forward to get a better look, and that's when she realized the blood was coming from the young girl. A wave of determined protectiveness made Rukia glare accusingly at the large creature.

"Leave her alone!" she demanded, from her spot on her balcony.

The small girl looked up, her eyes wide and fearful. She frantically shook her head as if telling Rukia to remain silent. But either way it didn't matter. The black creature merely glanced at her before turning its hungry eyes back on the other girl. With lightening fast speed the hollow had snatched the girl in its large hand. The girl cried out in pain as the creature tightened its hold over her. Rukia glanced around her balcony frantically until she found an empty flowerpot. She grabbed it, the terracotta barely fitting in her small hand before she hurled the pot at the creature. It smashed against its arm and the creature howled in anger and dropped the girl. It turned its lifeless gaze on Rukia, freezing her to her spot, her body quaking in fear.

It seemed satisfied with the results and turned back to the child that had fallen to the ground. She desperately tried to crawl away from the black beast but it easily caught her by the leg and swung her around like a rag doll. Rukia dove for the next pot in her reach and launched it at the creature, this time hitting its mask. Once again the creature dropped the girl, but instead of just glaring at Rukia, it turned its whole body to face her before roaring. The dark haired girl fought the shivers that threatened to overtake her and threw the last pot on her balcony at the creature that merely moved it's large head out of the way. Her heart raced and beat painfully against her chest as the creature continued to approach. With a loud shriek it swung one of its large fists at her. Rukia closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact.

But the pain never came. Instead she felt herself pressed tightly against someone the wind whipping around her almost as if she was falling. She held onto their shoulders tightly, fearing for her life. Finally the wind stopped rushing and she was placed gently on the ground. Blinking her bright eyes open, she saw the tall young man from earlier and the black creature was gone. He scratched the back of his head in silent contemplation before beginning to walk away from her. Rukia moved to follow him, but the bright haired teenager turned towards her, a scowl on his face.

"Stay here until I come back." He commanded.

"That…that thing…that was a hollow?" she whispered in awe.

Ichigo's scowl disappeared and a rather serious expression over took his features, before he nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed. "And their dangerous, so stay hidden and safe, you got that you midget?"

Rukia didn't even react to the insult as she turned towards her apartment building, the last place the hollow had been. She gasped and covered her mouth in horror. Half the building had been demolished, dropping to her knees Rukia gawked, and tears came unbidden to her eyes. A small warm hand was placed on her shoulder, and her head whipped around just as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. It was the light brown haired girl that the hollow had been trying to attack.

"It's not your fault." She whispered, reassuringly.

Rukia shook her head and turned away from the girl. Slowly she stood up and turned to face the little shinigami.

"Are you all right?" she asked her weakly.

The girl with light brown hair looked surprised for a moment before nodding and smiling warmly at Rukia. The dark haired girl nodded before making her way over to the debris from her building and began to sift through it. The younger girl soon joined her, and together they began to move the rubble, if only as a coping mechanism.

"My name is Yuzu, Kurosaki Yuzu." The shinigami introduced.

"Rukia." Was the dark haired girls simple answer.

Despite her chilly tone, Yuzu shrugged it off and answered her with a smile, before an awkward silence fell between the two. Looking over at her slightly smaller companion Rukia realized how uncomfortable she was making her, so she decided to break the silence in the only way she knew how.

"Where did the hollow go?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know," she said worriedly biting her bottom lip. "But we have nothing to worry about!" Her tone turned bright and cheery in less than two seconds flat. "Ichi-nii is going to take care of it."

Rukia was about to turn and ask her, if she meant the orange haired boy but an all too familiar roar cut her off. The two girls spun around and saw that the large hollow had returned, and there was no orange haired savior in sight. Instinctively Rukia pushed Yuzu behind her and watched the beast carefully, as it continued it's slow, predatory, walk towards them. A large purple tongue lolled out of its mouth and rubbed against it's pearly white teeth, in something akin to a mocking gesture. Rukia's stomach flipped at the display. That was when she realized that the best way to protect the younger girl was to distract the hollow and draw it away from her.

"When I say so," Rukia began, whispering to Yuzu. "Run down the street."

"Are you coming to?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"Yeah, sure." Rukia lied.

"Okay." Yuzu, always the compliant one, agreed.

"Ready?" the dark haired girl asked, receiving an affirmative nod from the blonde girl. "NOW!" Rukia shouted, and just like she had hoped, Yuzu turned and ran down the street.

The small soul reaper turned to see if Rukia was following her only to see, instead of running away from the hollow, the raven haired girl was making a mad dash towards the big creature.

"NO!" Yuzu screamed in horror, trying to turn around, even though she knew it was futile.

Rukia blocked out Yuzu's scream, determined to save the younger girls life even if it cost her own.

"Hey!" she shouted at the hollow until it turned its large head and empty eyes towards her. "Look over here you big dumb…thing! You want a meal right?" she tried to tempt it. "Well come and get it then!"

For a moment she wondered if it even understood her, it merely stared at her for a moment. She opened her mouth to yell again just as it lunged. Once again she prepared herself for the blow, but it didn't come, instead she saw a flash of orange and she was pulled away from the hollow.

"What the…?" she began confused, until she was met with two angry amber eyes.

"Dammit midget!" the orange haired shinigami cursed at her. "If I thought you'd be this much trouble I would never have left you here!"

Rukia blinked dumbly up at him before glaring, matching his angry position with her own.

"Oh shut up you Neanderthal!" Rukia cried. "At least I was here to protect that little girl over there!"

Ichigo glanced into the direction her finger was pointing and his eyes widened. Rukia rolled her amethyst ones and turned to see what had frightened the young man when she felt her heart stop. Down the street from where both of them stood was a second hollow and this one not only attacking Yuzu but a dark haired girl as well.

"What the…?" Rukia began confused and alaramed.

"Wait here!" Ichigo demanded, turning an icy glare onto Rukia. "Do you understand me? Just stay right here, I'll be back in a second."

Rukia nodded watching as in a flash Ichigo disappeared and reappeared down the street cleaving off the big creatures hand that was holding the dark haired girl. Yuzu scrambled to lift her to her feet, and together they hobbled down the street. The ground seemed to shake with a loud thump and Rukia visibly cringed, covering her head defensively. When nothing happened she turned and gaped as the hollow that had stood behind her began lumbering towards the two girls. She looked towards the orange haired boy who was viciously swinging his sword at the other hollow.

"HEY!" Rukia cried trying to catch the shinigami's attention, but he didn't even spare her a glance.

She looked back over to the rubble then towards the two small girls deciding what she would do. Rukia sprinted forward moving as fast as her short legs would allow, but the hollow was coming closer to the two young shinigami.

"Please…please let me make it! Let me…save them!" Rukia begged to whatever God was listening.

She ducked between the hollows large legs and shoved the two girls away from the giant creature with the white mask. They both fell backwards, and Rukia turned just in time to come face to face with two large rows of scary square shaped teeth. She pushed her arms out in a vain attempt to stop the blow she new was coming next. Pain rocketed through her body, from her shoulders down to her waist, the teeth shredding her skin. She screamed in pain and began to fall to her knees, but she kept her tiny hands grasping on the teeth, trying to lessen the pain. The hollow wrenched its jaws from Rukia's small body.

She screamed again as blood splattered the asphalt and she collapsed, trying to support herself from falling completely on the ground. Looking up at the hollow Rukia knew that this was the end. It slammed one of its large hand's on top of her limp body, causing Rukia to grit her teeth in pain. The dark haired girl heard a shout before the pressure was gone. Slowly, she turned her head, fighting the painful sobs that threatened to overtake her. She heard the sound of a blade tearing through flesh and the hollow disappeared in a mass of deteriorating particles. Two strong arms lifted Rukia and gently rolled her over onto her back. The dark haired girl screamed and writhed in agony, as her eyes roved around the starry sky.

"Hey!" the deep voice of the boy above her called his face blurry. "Focus midget! Focus on the sound of my voice!"

Finally she was able to lock eyes with him, just as a few tears of pain fell down her bloodied cheeks. His amber eyes were concerned and burned intensely into her foggy violet ones.

"You idiot!" he chastised, though the sound of his voice easily revealed that he wasn't as angry as he tried to seem. "What the hell did you do that for?" he asked the last question gently.

Rukia turned her head in the direction of the two girls but didn't have to tilt her head far, as Yuzu came scrambling towards her side, her twin following close behind. Warm wet tears fell onto Rukia's face as Yuzu sobbed over the girl's body.

"Oh no what h-have I d-done!" Yuzu moaned.

"Don't…don't blame…yourself." Rukia choked out, before letting out a bloody cough and reaching up towards the younger girl.

Yuzu sobbed harder, grabbing Rukia's hand and pressing it against her cheek. The girl next to Yuzu looked towards the orange haired shinigami who watched on, his mind whirring trying to find a solution to their current problem.

"Ichigo what are we going to do?" the girl besides Yuzu asked, her own voice sounding like it was choked by tears. "She's dying and you don't know kido well enough to…!"

"I know Karin." Ichigo said sternly, still trying to think of a way to heal the dying girl in his arms.

"She's not going to die is she?" Yuzu asked heartbroken at the thought of some innocent bystander dying on her behalf.

"No Yuzu." Ichigo confirmed. "I won't allow it."

"Well then what are we going to do?" Karin asked desperately. "If only she were a shinigami…"

"That's it!" Ichigo said, picking up his discarded sword from the ground. "If she becomes a shinigmai then my healing kido will be more effective and I might just be able to save her."

"What are you insane?" Karin asked disbelievingly. "It took Yuzu and I years and we're not even full shinigami yet! How are we going to make her one before she bleeds to death on the ground!"

Ichigo didn't answer. Instead he stood and placed the very tip of his sword on her chest, causing Rukia to draw in a harsh frightened breath.

"What are you doing?" Yuzu asked frightened.

"If I give her some of my powers, she'll become a shinigami and my kido will be more effective, I'll be able to save her that way. I just need to give her enough to heal her, they'll eventually fade." Ichigo said.

"But Ichi-ni!" Karin began but was cut off by her brother.

"Oi midget." He said his tone gentler than it was before. "Do you want to live?"

Rukia looked him slightly alarmed, and then back down at his sword. She closed her eyes and took a deep rattling breath.

"Rukia." She whispered.

"What?" Ichigo asked slightly confused.

"I'm not midget." She said her voice still carrying a steely edge. "My name is Rukia."

Ichigo looked at her surprised before a small smirk made it's way onto his face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He responded.

"Your name means strawberry?" Rukia said teasingly, trying to keep her tone light.

Ichigo scowled at her and was about to respond to her accusation, until she coughed again, blood spurting from her mouth.

"Do you want to live or not? You don't really have time to think about this…Rukia." Ichigo said, his expression serious.

Rukia could no longer speak her lungs burned and her throat filled with blood, so instead she gave a small quick nod. Without a second thought he put both hands on the hilt of his sword and pushed his blade into Rukia's chest.

-Page Break-

When Rukia awoke the first thing that registered in her mind was the pain and tightness in her chest. The second thing was that she was not in her apartment. The dark haired girl shot up, wincing at the pain that shot through her torso. Gasping she looked around the room she was in. It was bare except for the small futon she slept on. There was a window on the right and the door, and a small closet to the left. She didn't know what was going on and fear constricted her. There was a soft knock on the door; before it opened revealing a small girl with sandy colored hair came in, carrying a tray full of food.

"Breakfast Rukia!" she said smiling.

Suddenly the memories of the previous night hit Rukia full force and she jumped to her feet. Looking down she was in a pair of unfamiliar yellow plaid pajamas and bandages covered her torso all the way to her wrists.

"W-what's going on here?" Rukia asked confused.

"Ahh Rukia-san you're awake! I'm so glad!" Yuzu said, her eyes shining with happiness, as she placed the tray of food on the floor. "I see that your wounds are healed and my pajamas fit you perfectly."

"Your pajamas?" Rukia asked confused. "What? I thought I was going to die..." Rukia mused to herself.

She glanced out the window seeing the sun high in the sky, and her eyes widened.

"What time is it?" Rukia asked quickly.

"Oh um," Yuzu began going to the door and peeking out before turning back. "About eleven o'clock, why?"

"OH CRAP!" Rukia cried running past the small girl and out the door.

Yuzu spun trying to follow her movement with her eyes becoming dizzy. She tried to run after the dark haired girl but by the time she came downstairs the front door was wide open and Rukia was nowhere to be found.

-Page Break-

The dark haired girl threw open the door to the house, grabbing a pair of small flats and struggling to put them on her feet as she rushed out the door. At first she had been confused, unsure of where she was before she was able to gather her bearings. Rukia sprinted in the general direction of her school. She didn't stop until she could see the school gates and she slowed to a stop hands on her knees as she tried to regain her breath. Her chest burned and her bandages rubbed roughly over her wounds. Slowly she made her way towards her class hearing the bell signal the end of third period.

Students looked at Rukia strangely as she walked through the hallways trying to reach her class, her head held high with as much dignity as she could muster. Finally she reached the classroom and breathed in deeply before sliding the door open.

"RUUUUUKKKKKIIIIIAAAAAA-CHHHHHAAAAAANNNNN!" Keigo Asano whined leaping at the small girl.

Luckily Rukia was ready for this and ducked out of the way just in time, before punching Keigo in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Rukia-chan…why…?" Keigo gasped out.

"Oh I'm so sorry Asano-san! I didn't know who it was, I thought it was some filthy stranger!" Rukia lied expertly an expression of shocked embarrassment taking over her face.

"Oh don't apologize Rukia-chan! It's okay! But don't worry about strangers anymore I'll take care of them for you!" Keigo shouted jumping up and running towards her, recovering way to quickly for Rukia's liking.

"Shut up Keigo!" Tatsuki snapped as she punched said boy in the jaw sending him to the opposite side of the room.

"Thank you Tatsuki-san!" Rukia said.

"No problem Rukia." The dark haired girl said giving her friend a knowing look.

"Uh…Rukia-chan?" Mizurio asked catching everyone's attention. "Why are you wearing pajamas?"

Rukia looked down, seeing the yellow and orange plaid pajamas. Everyone murmured in agreement staring at her questioningly.

"Uh…" she said embarrassed.

"Is it true that your apartment building was demolished last night?" Chizuro another one of her classmates asked awed.

"Yes?" Rukia answered, as another wave of whispers broke out amongst the students.

"I'm staying at my fathers house and he didn't have any of my uniforms."

The students seemed to accept this answer as they all turned away from her but she could still hear their whispered words about her. Gritting her teeth Rukia walked towards her desk. Just as she was about to sit a large boy stepped in front of her. Looking up Rukia met the eyes of Chad.

"Are you okay?" he asked, in that quite, and simple way he was known for.

Rukia smiled at her friend warmly before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered.

Instead of responding Chad used a large hand to gently touch the bandages on Rukia's exposed collarbone. The dark haired girl looked down before looking up and grabbing his hand.

"It's alright." She said giving his large fingers a gently squeeze. "I'm okay and safe."

Chad nodded before placing his hand on top of her head and patting it gently. Rukia only smiled, having to strain her neck to look up at him, her head barely parallel with his stomach. Her teacher walked in, commanding them all to sit down. Rukia did as she was told before her eyes were unconsciously drawn towards the window her mind on other things.

-Page Break-

"Calm down. Calm down. Calm. Down. CALM. Down. CALM. DOWN. CALMDOWN!" Urhara was muttering to himself as he paced back and forth in the back of his shop.

"Urahara-sama?" Tessai asked concerned.

"You'd think she would at least have called me!" Urahara vented.

"Calm down Kisuke." A deep voice said. "She probably didn't want to worry you."

"Yeah well she's just worried me even more." Urahara snapped.

"Hey hat and clogs!" a loud voice called into the shop.

"I don't have time for him today." Urahara growled under his breath before putting a fake smile on his face. "Ahh Kurosaki-san back here."

The orange haired soul reaper, clad in the classic shihaksho, slid the door open and entered the shop. Urahara felt a frown begin to form on his face so he opened his fan to hide his expression.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Urahara said brightly.

"Well I have a problem." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"Take a seat Kurosaki-san and tell me all about it." Urahara said feigning interest.

The shinigami did as he was told and sat on the floor next to a black cat that seemed to be glaring at him with it's golden eyes. Urahara took a seat across from him, before crossing his legs and waiting for him to start talking.

"So what is this problem?" Urahara finally asked.

"Well last night there was a hollow attack a few blocks from here." Ichigo began, as Urahara casually fanned himself. "And I met a girl, but she wasn't a normal girl…she could see me…"

The older man stopped fanning himself abruptly before slowly continuing.

"Go on." He encouraged.

"Well not only could she see me, but she could see Hollows as well." Ichigo continued.

"Oh really?" Urahara said, clenching one of his fists. "And what was this girls name?"

Ichigo hesitated at the older mans sudden interest in the situation. After a moment of awkward silence he began speaking again.

"Her name is Rukia." He said, mentally noting that the sandy blonde haired man stiffened when he said that name.

"And then what happened?" Urahara asked.

"Well…that idiot midget…tried to save my sisters and…" Ichigo began, being cut off as Urahara leaned in closer.

"Did she die?" he asked, his voice was serious and his expression was dark.

"No." Ichigo scowled at the accusation. "But the hollow did wound her, badly. I had to transfer some of my powers to her and heal her with my kidou to keep her alive."

Urahara slowly leaned back and began fanning himself again, as Ichigo stood there waiting for him to respond.

"Well?" Ichigo prompted.

"Well what?" Urahara asked, his voice dazed.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ichigo, practically shouted.

"Well Kurosaki-san, your powers will leave her soon, but until then you should train her." Urahara answered.

"Train her?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Yes, now that she has your powers, even such a miniscule amount, Hollows will come after her." Urahara explained. "You will not be there to protect her all of the time, it would be beneficial for her if you were to teach her how to defend herself."

"But…" Ichigo began to protest.

"You owe her your life Kurosaki-san. She was a stranger, she sacrificed herself for you and your sister's it's the least you can do." Urahara said, glaring at the orange haired teen under his hat.

Ichigo thought for a moment and was about to deny Urahara's seemingly ridiculous request when memories flashed through his mind, of a tiny dark haired girl trying to save his two sisters her meant the world to him from death. He remembered her frail body lying broken on the pavement after taking a blow that could have killed his sisters, two of the most important people in his life. She almost died to protect what he, a complete stranger, cared about most.

"Fine." Ichigo acquiesced.

"Good." Urahara confirmed just as Ichigo's soul phone began to ring.

They both looked surprised for a minute before they both realized what the noise was. Ichigo pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

"What?" he asked.

There was a high pitched squeaky noise that echoed through the phone making Ichigo wince, before pulling the phone away while Urahara watched with an amused eyebrow raised.

"Yuzu! Calm down!" Ichigo said. "Now tell me what happened." He said when his sister was no longer screaming. "Uh huh. Okay. Yes I'll look for her. I promise. I have to go now. Bye." Ichigo sighed as he closed the phone and looked at Urahara. "She's gone."

"Then you better go find her then." Urahara replied standing.

"But I don't know anything about her, where should I look?" He asked Urahara.

The man with the green and white hat glanced at the clock before turning back to Ichigo with a grin on his face.

"By my watch she should be in school, which means you need a gigai. So please step this way, and I'll set you up with one of our best deals."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but followed the strange shopkeeper.

-Page Break-

"Alright class, before you're excused for the day I want to remind you all about your research paper due in a few days and…"

The teacher stopped her ramblings, making Rukia tear her eyes away from the window and glance up at her instructor. Her jaw dropped when she saw a tall boy with bright orange hair. He was looking around the classroom at all the curious faces looking back at him. He wore light blue skinny jeans with a purple t-shirt with the words 'Nice Vibe' written in yellow across the front.

"May I help you?" Ochi-sensei asked.

Ichigo didn't respond instead he locked eyes with Rukia, and a triumphant smirk found it's way on his face. The teacher, a little put off, tried again.

"Excuse me young man…" the teacher began. "May I help you."

Ichgio glanced at the older woman before turning back towards Rukia, who was slowly sinking in her chair wishing she could disappear.

"Yes, I need Rukia." He answered pointing at her.

Whispers erupted through the classroom, and Rukia's cheeks burned, as she glared at him. All she knew was that his appearance could be nothing good.

**A/N: Okay just to recap and so everyone knows. ICHIGO STILL HAS HIS POWERS! He WILL keep his powers. The only thing different is that Rukia has a small fraction of Rukia's power. **


End file.
